


My labor and my leisure too

by BakedAppleSauce



Series: The desert is a waste of time [32]
Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: (I made myself emotional writing this), (look this is not a happy story), Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Suicide Notes, and decides that he's just not here for it, at some unspecified point in the future, in short: Alfie still gets cancer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakedAppleSauce/pseuds/BakedAppleSauce
Summary: "You are most certainly livid right now, reading this..."In which some things come to an end.(This isn't an official addition to the "Desert is a waste of time" 'verse. It's more of an outtake, or an... alternative take, if you will.)
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Series: The desert is a waste of time [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1310750
Comments: 49
Kudos: 216





	My labor and my leisure too

_Dear Thomas,_

_you are most certainly livid right now, reading this, which I think is understandable, but also almost definitely an overreaction on your part._

_I’m sorry if this was unexpected, I know how much you hate surprises. You can have Clemenza shot if you want (don’t go and do it yourself, it’s not like he has any answers), but please don’t go ahead and do something dramatic, like start an all out war over this. It’s unnecessary and it won’t help any, and we both know you’re smarter than this anyway._

_I do sincerely apologize for the fact that I took my leave of Cyril and not you, but I think we can agree on the fact that it would not have gone over well, and there was a bit of a deadline to the proceedings (as you probably have discovered by now), so I couldn’t risk being delayed by having some big scene in the yard, since you do have a tendency to be dramatic about the most inconvenient things._

_I also apologize for taking the car. I hope you’ve been able to retrieve it by now, but if not – well, it’s not like it will be a hardship obtaining another. A copy of my last will and testament should be in this here envelope as well, and if it isn’t, something might be rotten in the state of Denmark. (If anything isn’t to your liking, Ollie can do my signature fairly accurately.)_

_I keep trying to think of more things to write down, which is funny, because when I first sat down, it felt like my brain was so stuffed full with thoughts they were bouncing off the inside of my head, but now I can’t actually think of anything. Maybe they all got into each other’s way. What is there to say, really? I would write down that I love you, which feels like the thing to do in this situation, but then again, you’re almost definitely very fucking cross with me right now, as you’re reading this, so maybe you don’t want to hear it._

_You know what, still, for the record – I love_ ~~ _d_ ~~ _you very much. I do hope you were already aware of this and if not… well, there you go. Don’t hold it against me. Also, I had a lot of fun, which seems a strange thing to point out in a moment like this, but it’s true. (“Fun” is also not meant to be a euphemism for fucking in this case, but of course, if you’d like to take it as one, be my guest.)_

_-A_

  
  


_PS: I feel like it goes without saying that you’re responsible for Cyril now, he is much more important than any horse. If you let him down, I’ll never forgive you._

_PPS: If you’re looking for The Wealth of Nations, I just remembered I left it on the windowsill in the kitchen, unless that overzealous maid already put it back, in which case, nevermind._

**Author's Note:**

> So at some point, in some alternative future of the Desert-AU (and isn't _that_ a mindfuck and a half), Alfie actually gets cancer and once again decides that, fuck no, he's not doing this. Absolutely not. Except it would be pretty hard to get Tommy to shoot him this time around, sooo...
> 
> (Also, I'm sorry. Title was borrowed from Emily Dickinson.)
> 
> I'm [bakedapplesauce](https://bakedapplesauce.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.


End file.
